Wish Upon a Star
by defuntaccount
Summary: A fateful wish that just happen to be what Cecile Belmont wanted. With revenge set on her mind will the new Cecile will get what she has wanted for a thousand or more years? When she meets Darien, Serene, and the sailor scouts will her plan be foiled? A s


Wish Upon a Star

Chapter one: Don't Wish That!

Present day Japan

A girl that was five foot three inches tall with long black hair, blue eyes was wearing a white tank top and a red plaid skirt. She was seen by people walking up stairs that led into a horribly dark forest. The stairs which she had been climbing led to a Japanese Shinto shrine, but she wasn't going there though. The forest was so huge that somebody like her could have been easily over looked since she fit so well in the background.

She looked around and in the moonlight her tan skin stood out. 'Where is the damn sign?' she thought. She was finally about to give up with she began to distantly see a wooden sign.

She had decided to run closer to the stairs when she got ten steps until the sign the unexpected happen. She had got her flip flops caught upon one of the stairs and in a reaction to her falling she tried to stand up lengthwise. However God had a different plan for her she couldn't keep herself up and fell.

"Shit that hurt!" she yelled right after the accident. Quickly she picked herself and sat down. While sitting down, she started to look at her knee which got scraped during the fall.

"I better get up now." She said, "I hope it won't bleed because I don't need evidence that I was ever here."

She dusted her skirt off and went back walking. She was finally there! She had a wide smile on her face for the first time that day. 'Thank you God!" she thought.

After looking at the sign and decided to take the right pathway instead of the left, which led to the Shinto Shrine which she didn't want to go. Going right she encountered a dirt road when she knew she was going the right way.

'Wow!' She thought, staring at a peaceful scene which included; a river, bushes, a pond and other things.

"Here I am!" She said quickly, "I need to get my thing out fast so I can wait for the shooting star to appear or this trip would be totally a waste of time."

She dropped her lavender backpack/purse on the ground and pulled out a pink Hello Kitty© blanket this time Hello Kitty© had a yellow Kimono which had peacocks on it.

"This blanket is so comfortable! I could sleep with this cover on my bed until I get married. Yeah right Cecile. "She muttered to herself. 'Why do I think such thoughts?' she thought again.

She knew she wasn't done getting her things unpacked for the eventful night. 'Let's hope that all go wells.' After thinking such thought she persisted to get it all done.

After fifteen minutes, of getting her items unpacked she finished! There was her Hello Kitty© blanket, her sorted food packages, he backpack, and her diary. She could never leave anywhere without her diary.

Looking at her watch she saw it was only ten-thirty at night. So looking for away to get rid of her boredom she decided to write in her diary. Which seemed like a good idea at first would later turn into terror for the unexpected teenager.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this is the last Saturday before School starts. I am so nervous about attending a boarding school for girls and guys. As you might know diary this was my first Saturday in Kyoto there is interesting facts about Kyoto…. It used to be the capitol of Japan until around the 1800's if I can remember correctly. _

_Until yesterday I was living in Orleans a city in France. The French culture and history is exciting as it is bloody. I am currently writing this journal entry because I do not have anything else to do until my wish can come true. Even though I do trust you I can't tell you what I am exactly wishing for or it might not come true._

_As I look at my watch ticking away almost to Eleven O'clock. I am going to end this entry waiting for the star to come. Maybe it will but for me I know it will. _

_Love you,_

_Cecile Belmont _

Cecile closed her diary with great force that she caused a paper note to fall out. 'Who could have this happen to get her?' she wonder.

Inside the note was something she never expected to see again. Her picture of the so famous idol, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, she really wants to know them.Her wonderful idol was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars! She wanted to have some of the traits she had. She was loyal to her friends and fought to save the world.

The trait that she wants it from Sailor Mars was she was brave and acted way mature then she really was! Not that she always spoke what was on her mind.

Ding! Buzz! Was her clock alarm warning her that she only had five minutes until it was eleven o'clock? 'I must put back the pictures of my idols. Before somebody finds out.' She thought.

In a hurry, she just stuffed the pictures in her diary and put it back in her backpack.

"Come on, I need five minutes to come a little slower. I wish I could slow it down." She said out loud.

Five Minutes later…

"There it goes I must make the wish now!" She said and she thought of the wished she want. "I wish I was a sailor scout? I want my past reveled to me while I am a sailor scout."

While the star passed over and Cecile granted her wish something weird and out of the ordinary happen. Suddenly she was levitating in the air upright.

While she was levitating, she started to glow a dark purplish color and wind start to circle her. It was in the color blue something was an amiss but nobody would have known that Cecile Belmont would be involved in a matter like this.

When the winds stop 15 minutes later Cecile was standing up dressed in a black school outfit... the bow was a dark red and the skirt and the tie part was a dark black. The shoes were black boots with red trim. Her hair was still it usually style except it was longer then was past her back where her length of hair was just past her shoulders'. Instead of a head on her forehead she had a skull on her forehead.

"I am back! At last" The dark figure said and laughed evilly. She tossed her hair from the side of her face. She was back and she was going to give the Sailor Scouts what they deserved.

'I have to transform back before they notice I am back. Cover me smoke!" She muttered with an evil smirk on her face.

The smoke came back when she wanted to transform back. She was back to her regular form fifteen minutes later. She dropped quickly back on the cover.

'What happened to me? I had tons of energy before the star came. So did my wish come true I have to figure it out later?' She ponders that thought.

Full summary:

A fateful wish that just happen to be what Cecile Belmont wanted. With revenge set on her mind will the new Cecile will get what she has wanted for a thousand or more years? When she meets Darien, Serene, and the sailor scouts will her plan be foiled? A sailor moon story! Please read and review!

Disclaimer:  
Sailor moon © to Naoko Takeuchi the owner of Sailor Moon.Cecile Veronique Belmont© to me, Hannah Klenk, so please don't use her without my permission.

Thank you,

Hannah


End file.
